


intertwined

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But it's okay, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader is gender neutral, barbatos is sadistic but a sweetheart, barbatos love, emotional torture, reader is a dork, really self indulgent, really sweet fluff, so much feelings, this got way longer than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: you have never held his hands before
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	intertwined

You open your eyes to a stark realization.

You have never held your boyfriend’s hand before.

\---

Well, technically, you already did, even back when he would assist you with the high staircases of Diavolo's castle or the accidental brushes of your fingertips as he hands over a pastry he baked. Back when you merely had a slight crush on him as he flits by hallways, figuring that you would never have a chance since he never seemed interested anyway - he was too dedicated to his job, and you were sure one of the strongest demons in the Devildom would have no business dating a human.

So imagine your surprise when the furtive glances you constantly stole were met with those reserved eyes. You're not getting your hopes up, _swear_ , but his stare seemed to linger on you more than what was deemed normal... maybe you were just a hopeless romantic. Yeah, that's it. So you stupidly let a few months pass in Devildom playing an excruciating game of chicken with probably the most withdrawn demon you've ever met.

Nothing would've happened if you didn't fall asleep in the library in the middle of a hellish midterms week. You stayed up too late reading about the history between the demon and human realms and pushed your mental capacity - it was only supposed to be a nap, but the chair was too comfortable and before you knew it, you were waking up to a pair of arms carrying you. It took quite a while for your disoriented brain to realize what was happening, but soon enough your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallways you were passing through and realized you were looking up at the ever-composed face of your crush.

Well, thank the demons the hallways were dark, because if Barbatos looked down on you at that moment, he would've seen the reddest face you ever made.

You inadvertently made a sound at the back of your throat, a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, and he realized you were awake.

"I'm sorry. Were my movements too careless? I hoped to carry you back to your room without waking you up, but -"

He was cut off by your stammering reassurance that it was fine, and he didn't have to carry you, he could've just woken you up, he could put you down now, and that this was unnecessary _(though you internally enjoyed it)_.

The demon looked surprised at this, slightly raising an eyebrow. Your voice faltered slightly, feeling even more embarrassed now. He still hasn't let you down, though, and you try not to focus on this small detail.

He made it really easy not to think about it, because he suddenly chuckled, catching you off guard.

Did he really just... laugh? It was pretty much the epitome of melodious, and boy did you wish it was recorded - you could've spent hours just listening to his soft chuckle on loop. You looked away, because you knew for a fact you're blushing and he could probably see it now.

"We're almost there."

\---

Not to be the main character or anything, but you _totally felt like one_. You blessed your inclination to sleeping just about anywhere, because it gave you the chance to experience being bridal carried by someone you really liked, from the library straight to your bed.

Yeah. Barbatos put you to bed, and it gave you way more butterflies than Beel could ever fit in his stomach.

If you were more coherent and aware of your actions, you would've let it go, but since you did just come from a nap, you had the gall to ask the butler before he left, "Why?"

It was vague, and he probably wouldn't have understood, but apparently, he did, because he answered, "I am a servant of Diavolo, and he has given instructions for me to attend to the wellbeing of the guests from the student exchange program. I merely do my best to give the utmost hospitality the Lord requests."

Which kind of broke your heart, to be honest. _of course._ It was just because of his duties. You felt dumb for hoping there was something more, which ruined an almost perfect night. You smiled weakly at him, hopefully not showing any disappointment on your face, and managed to let out a "Thank you, Barbatos. Good night."

He chuckled once more - _damn he needs to stop doing that, your heart can't take it_ \- and muttered something under his breath. The door closed, but you were surprised to see that he didn't leave.

"Would you like me to stay?"

You gulped.

"Stay."

\---

To be totally honest, nothing really happened. He sat in the chair of your desk, and you tried to stay up and talk to him, but you had an exam tomorrow and you were already staying up late. He convinced you to rest, and merely smiled whenever you'd glance at him, exhausting you emotionally. Really, rumors of his cruelty may not only be hearsay, but he was cruel to you in another way. You fell asleep soon enough with his calm presence, and when you woke up, he was gone, but deep inside you hoped he stayed as long as possible, watching over you.

With the midterms week done, you breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. You caught up with the brothers, staying up all night playing games with Levi and the next day shopping with Asmo. You had a sleepover with the twins, which was gatecrashed by Mammon. You spent an afternoon with Satan in peaceful silence, and even had lunch with Lucifer since he had some free time and wanted to catch up with how you were doing in RAD. All in all, it was a relaxing way to let loose and go back to normal in the House of Lamentation.

With that finished, and you finally had some time to yourself, you let yourself think about Barbatos again. I mean, you had to be closer now, right? It wouldn't hurt to _accidentally_ meet him and hang around, right?

So you, the clever little dork you are, visited Diavolo more often in hopes of getting more time with his second-in-command. The Demon Prince himself doesn't seem to mind, and if he noticed that you were visiting for more personal reasons, he didn't let the suspicion show. As soon as you managed to get some free time, you wandered the halls, your feet naturally leading you to the kitchen. You stood there by the doorway silently, watching him move around gracefully, with the skill of a master pastry chef. He seemed to be preparing for afternoon tea.

"How may I help you?"

Evidently, he knew of your presence even before he looked at you. He was busy with cutlery and didn't spare more than a glance, but you knew the butler was attentive.

"Why did you offer to stay last night?"

"Why did you accept?"

_My, he was cruel_. You never talked much before, so you never realized how quick-witted he was with his words at times. Not knowing how to respond, you just shrugged, before realizing he probably didn't see the action. Throwing all your dignity outside the window, you mumbled just loud enough to hear, "I asked first."

"As I said, I live to serve Lord Diavolo's demands, and I saw it fit to accompany you that night to ensure you rested well and would be able to perform accordingly in the examinations the day after."

You pursed your lips. Another line of questioning where your hopes were only met with disappointment. Of course, you had to hide it. With a laugh, a joke, anything. You look back up at him, ready to blurt out a halfhearted remark, when you noticed him absolutely still, holding a massive tray. His serene smile was there, a constant, but in his eyes - _do you dare dream?_ \- it seemed like there was a glint of cruelty or playfulness. You weren't sure.

You locked eyes for a moment before he gestured slightly to the table behind him. There was a row of pans hanging there, and you could see your reflection in one of them, pink dusted across your cheeks. There was also a second tray, loaded with assorted pastries.

"Care to help me?"

\---

It wasn't very proper for the butler to ask for help from a human guest, of course, but you soon figured that constantly overloaded with tasks, maybe this was his way of spending time with you, or maybe you were just optimistic, but either way, it was both very calming and stressful trying to keep up with his quick footsteps. Before you arrive at the main room, he took the other tray from you, holding one in each hand delicately. Turning around for a second, he gave you another cryptic smile, which just left you a flustered mess.

He entered the room, where Diavolo and Lucifer were sitting on chairs overlooking Devildom. The servant placed down the trays noiselessly, and immediately the Prince grabbed an éclair and started eating.

"How nice of both of you to join us!" But while Diavolo was speaking, you noticed the butler bow and take his leave. You exchange pleasantries and you manage to express that you'll have to go to the bathroom for a moment. Lucifer raises his eyebrows at you, but the Prince was too busy talking cheerfully about the last student council meeting to detect anything out of the ordinary. He waved you off, and you hurriedly left the room, trying to act natural while looking for the green-haired butler.

You soon found him in the kitchen, probably his holy space where he's most comfortable with. This time, you didn't bother saying anything in fear of being disappointed yet again, only grabbing a stool and watching him clean some dishes and prepare for dinner. You still can't read his emotions, his mask was too good, but he wasn't complaining or pushing you away, so it has to be okay, right? You push down the bubbling thought that maybe he was only letting you stay because you were like a needy child. It couldn't be that.

And so this is how your free time would normally go. After spending an appropriate amount of time with the master of the household himself, you would roam the castle and watch the servant do his tasks. You've spent time in the kitchen, in his study, even almost got lost in the dungeons before he realized you were looking for him there and saved you from whatever's slithering down there. At this, he merely sighed, and you saw him crack a smile, _a genuine one_ , different from his usual guarded front. Yeah, it was worth it almost being eaten by a monster just to see him smile like that.

With this game, it was hard to figure out what the two of you were, exactly. It was painful just hanging around and barely even talk to him, not knowing what he thought about you. His distant demeanor was so excruciating for you, and you had a feeling he reveled in torturing you like this, most likely knowing that you liked him at this point.

This went on, you just vibing while he went on with his work. You were quite a martyr, so you could settle for this _something but nothing official_ situation, until Mammon loudly complained one day, "Why do you keep hanging around that butler anyway? I don't even get to spend as much time with you anymore!"

You open your mouth, ready to pacify him, when the butler in question walks up behind the two of you and answers in that pleasant, seemingly sarcastic voice, "Why do you mind? I do not, and I'm sure they don't either."

That left you blushing.

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, why would I when I like you?"

That left you an incoherent flustered mess.

Mammon started arguing with the demon, going on about "What do you mean you like them?! Hey, come back here!" but you were too dazed to fully understand what the Avatar of Greed was saying, and merely stared at the retreating figure of Barbatos, his aloof smile tinged with a hint of mischief.

_What the actual hell?_

\---

The days after were spent debating what "I like you" actually means with Asmodeus _(he kept convincing you it was a euphemism for sleeping together, but you only rolled your eyes at that)_ , calculating the chances of him liking you back with the help of Leviathan and his dating simulator games, and trying to reassure Mammon that he won't lose you to another demon, yes, he's your first, don't worry.

And yet, after all that, you were still confused. This was actual _torture_. Who needed those scary stories about him tormenting souls in the dark parts of the castle when emotional anguish was way worse?

You didn't know where to go from this, but he probably knew you wouldn't be able to resist not clarifying what that meant (another part of his torture, you supposed). So with another visit to the castle, you find him baking pastries yet again. The silence this time, however, is _so loud_.

The demon breaks the silence.

"I would assume you like me as well, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but-! Why would you even-" your stuttering was cut off with a look.

Those secretive, calculating eyes were directly looking at you now. You feel simultaneously hot and cold as a calm smile graces his face. "Then that's that. We like each other."

Your face was red, but you still had the audacity to whine out, "But what exactly does _that_ mean?! And why would you even like me?"

A crack in his composure. The batter he was whisking spilled out slightly, but he doesn't even glance down at the bowl. Grabbing a napkin, he wipes the counter tops, and the mask is perfectly placed once more.

" _Really_... How could you not see how perfectly charming you are?"

Which shut you up.

\---

You never did get much more affection from him after that, but you do know that he cares. Or he's playing with you because he's bored as hell, but probably not that. You suspected he enjoyed seeing the brothers become mildly annoyed as your attention was split - _you did feel a sadistic aura from the demon butler_ \- but it was fine, you could balance your schoolwork, social life, and hanging around him.

Bringing you to now, unable to sleep as you think about how you've never held his hand before.

Sure, there were intimate moments when your hands would brush by each other when you got too close, and he has become slightly more comfortable with you, but your boyfriend-

hell, can you even call him your boyfriend, is it even official-

always wears gloves, so technically, you've never held his actual hand. And you wanted to. Wouldn't it be so romantic if you were able to?

So you stay up late in your bed, staring at the ceiling and planning how exactly you'll be able to hold his hand.

The next Thursday, you had the opportunity to have some free time because classes ended early. You rushed off to the castle, knowing that you would find him there preparing for Diavolo's afternoon tea.

You know your way around the kitchen, so when you offer to help out this time, he didn't argue. After preparing some slices of cake on plates, your eyes spotted a cup of tea that cooled down and was left forgotten. _Perfect_.

With all your grace and skillfulness, you manage to produce a spectacular act of accidentally spilling tea on his gloves, which, to be fair, looked absolutely natural for something that was planned. Droplets went through the air in an arc and landed on his pristine white gloves. Perfectly executed.

But he wasn't having it.

The butler let slip his reserved front, a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face. You realize a bit too late that this might actually lead to him being pissed off. He wasn't exactly fussy, but you knew he liked things to be prim and proper.

"Why exactly did you do that, if I may ask?"

Oops. Guess it wasn't as natural as you thought it looked like.

"Uhm, well, it was an accident really, and I just, I guess I just wanted to see your hands, and maybe hold them, but uh, I'm so sorry, I'll get new gloves-" you go on and on, your voice slowly fading as you looked at his olive eyes.

As he realized what exactly you meant, he let out a chuckle. _There goes your heart_.

"Was that all it was? You should've told me. That was just a waste of nice gloves." Still chuckling as he removed them, you managed to finally see his hands- weary, but beautiful and slender. He interlaced his fingers with yours, which made you embarrassed and thrilled. You savored the feeling. It was honestly _so sweet and romantic_.

"There, are you happy?"

"Well, I have another question..." you were really pushing your luck today.

"What is it?"

"Are you my boyfriend?"

His eyes widened, surprised, before he smiled prettily and let out a laugh. Barbatos suddenly pulled your hand up and kissed the top of it.

"If you want me to be."

**Author's Note:**

> (Which led to him having to calm you down because you were too embarrassed and almost fainted.)
> 
> fun fact the thing he muttered under his breath was "you're too cute." hehehe
> 
> i hope i didnt write him too ooc !! i just really view him as this 'cold front but cares about you but also loves torturing your feelings even if he likes you back' character. 
> 
> this was very self indulgent if you noticed mc being a blushing mess constantly.. and this got way longer than i planned it to be, i got too hooked writing how they got together.
> 
> i hope u enjoyed reading it !! <3


End file.
